Après une cuite à l'opium
by Sans-Reflet
Summary: Ciel se réveille... Mais pourquoi il se réveille là?
1. Où tout commence par une gueule de bois

Perso, je savais pas si j'allais faire une suite... mais bon, voila, merci pour vos com's! les anonymes-et m me les inscrits, vous m'avez donné l'envie d' écrire une suite (si on peut appel ceci une suite...)

-**_Young master, it's time for you wake up. say Sebastian when open the windows._**

*cd qui dérape* AH mais pourquoi j'écris en anglais... Ha oui, aujourd'hui c'est Halloween !

Bon, je déclame que rien est à moi, tout à Yana Toboso (j'ai promis de ne plus faire la blague sur Yana... Mais j'ai pas promis de ne plus le faire sur Toboso! Toboso, la nouvelle marque de Tabasco!)

... oui je sais que _ceci_ ne vole pas haut, aussi **je déclame que je ne ferait plus jamais ses deux blagues pourrit!**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

- Jeune Maître, il est l'heure de vous réveillez. dit la voix en ouvrant les volets de la chambre de Sébastian.

- ...

- Jeune maître? demanda, un peu inquiet l'individus. Vous allez bien?

- Seba... ian? marmonna ledit comte, en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Non jeune maître, c'est Tanaka. Sébastian est introuvable se matin.

- Mal... Tête, Naka, Beaucoup...

- En même temps, avec se que vous avez fait hier soir, c'est tout fait normal, lui répondit Tanaka en lui tendant une aspirine et un verre d'eau.

- QUOI!? Mais je n'est rien fait hier s... Bizarre je ne me souvient plus de rien de la soir d'hier.

-Et de quoi vous souvenez-vous? demanda inquisiteur l'intendant en boutonnant la chemise du comte.

- Que Lau et sa soeur soient venu au manoir, être allez dans la salle de billard... Puis plus rien.

Tanaka! s'écria Ciel en se relevant, tiltant sur un détail qui as son importance; comment je me suis retrouvé dans la chambre de Sebastian!

- Et bien...

***Flashback***

- Sebaaaastiiiiaaaaan! Ouuuuu est tuuuuuuu!? Dit un Ciel Phantomhive un peu dans les vapes, mit au lit de force par Finni et Tanaka.

- Mais il est totalement intenable! s'écria Finnian en essayant de ne pas cassé un des bras de Ciel en serrant trop fort ses mains.

- On va jamais pouvoir l'emmené dans sa chambre, le lit à brûlé, ni la mienne le lit à disparut, ni la votre car elle s'est fait transformé en macumba club, ni dans celle des invités c'est Sebastian qui à les clefs; fit Tanaka en faisant un constat en gesticulant ses bras, Finnian tentant de maîtrisé Ciel braillant quelque chose:

"_Quoi de neuf Sebastian,_

_Tu me suis partout,_

_On va résoudre les mystères!_

_Notre pacte avant tout,_

_Tu me suis partout,_

_Quoi de neuf Sebastian_!"

- Et là, c'est quoi comme pièce? demanda expressément-et désespérément Finnian, grosse goutte sueur au front.

- La chambre à Sébastian.

- ... ON S'EN FOU!

- Naaaaaaan jee veeeeeut paaas allez daaaaaans maaa chaaambre!

- C'est celle de Sebastian, jeune Maître, faut pas faire votre difficile!.

- Vuuuuiiiiiii, Seb-Seb-Seb-Sebastiiiien!

***Fin flashback***

Il sortie de la chambre, suivie de l'intendant et descendirent dans le hall du manoir, qui d'une manière tout à fait incroyable n'avait pas été détruite de multiples façons durant la nuit par un quelconque malheur), et prirent la pause, pause que Ciel avait monté aux rang d'art.

"J'enquêterai donc sur moi-même, ainsi que sur les évènements passés hier soir!"

* * *

Ah-ah-ah-ah, La suite plus tard! Happy Halloween!

Review?


	2. Où une situation pas si improbable

Salut! Alors c'est le chapitre2, toujours aussi drôle... Enfin j'espère.

Je déclame bien haut est fort que Black Butler ne m'appartient pas, tout à Yana Toboso!

Alalalala... Un jour mon prince viendra, un jour il me dira... Non me foutra une grasse baffe pour arrêté de faire une blague sur le nom de cette créatrice de manga généalissime...

Sur ceux... Bonne lecture à toi, oui toi lecteur anonyme-mon semblable, -mon ami, -mon frère!

*sort pour cette référence plus que douteuse*

* * *

Pour commencé son enquête, le comte Phantomhive partit en direction de sa salle de réception pour... déjeuné. Oui, car il est adepte du "une âme saine dans un corps sains". C'est alors qu'il découvrit la première anomalie "notoire" du manoir. En effet, la pièce était sans dessus-dessous, le service de couverts en argent étaient "incrusté" dans les murs, le sol, et la table, Agni et Gell étaient roulés en boule sur la table, table qui il manquait apparemment un pied, qui était remplacé par la faux de la mort du shinigami, les assiettes étaient accrochés on ne sait comment en mobiles aux chandeliers de cristal, et il restait dans les plats encore intactes-car oui, ils y avaient quelques plats qui avaient résisté cette folie destructrice...

-Non d'un Béhémoth! s'écria Ciel, pouvant que sa salle de réception pouvais être encore plus "dénaturé" -pour n'utilliser que ce mot, qu'un passage de sa fiancée. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il mon fait au service en argent des limbes de Sébastian, il va me... MAIS QU'ES-CE QUE VOUS FOUT ALLONGé SUR LA TABLE! GRELL! AGNI! DEBOUT!

Mais comme ils ne bougèrent pas, et vu que Tanaka lui, préparait son petit déjeuné , il délogea la faux du shinigami qui tenait la table en place d'un coup de pied, les deux blaireaux tombèrent sur le chien démoniaque du manoir dénommé Plu-plu sous forme humaine et aussi nu qu'au premiers jours, qui rapidement glapit et s'enfuit de la salle, brûlant la belle chevelure du fan-boy de Sébastian au passage; tandis que Ciel sautait cloche pied, jurant dans une langue que nous traduiront par de "l'hébraïque" et se tenant le pied douloureux.

- Monsieur Ciel! s'écria Agni en se s'écriant

- Comte Ciel! dit plus calmement Grell qui faisait repoussé ses fameux cheveux rouge grâce son peigne. Comment allez-v...

- Mais qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ici! Et puisqu'est-ce que vous faites nu!

Ils regardèrent leurs propres corps nu, puis se regardèrent une lueur d'horreur dans les yeux.

- Non, on tout de même pas... bégaya Agni.

- Non... J'AI PAS DONNé MA VIRGINITé A SEBA-CHAN!

- Et moi alors, J'AI TROMPé LE 32 EME PRINCE DU BENGALE!

- JE NE SUIS PLUS DIGNE DE LUI, s'ecrièrent-ils en choeurs; JE VAIS M'ARAKIRI!

-STOOOOP! Les Dramaqueen's, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé pour que... sa voix de brisa.

- On se retrouve nu? Tu veut un cours d'éducation sexuelle Comte? commença Grell, une lueure amusée dans le regard

- Mais non, il veut comme toi aussi ma recette du curry, le coupa Agni

-TAISEZ-VOUS! Je veut savoir POURQUOI ma salle réception soient dans cet état!

Les deux interloqués se regardèrent puis décidèrent le porte-parole en jouant à "pierre-feuille-ciseau", jeu auquel Grell perdit encore.

- Et bien...

*Flashback*

Ils étaient dans la cuisine, Grell demandant Agni la recette de son curry pour montrer au cuisinier du bureau des shinigamis que les humains savent faire aussi de la bonne cuisine-même si se ne fut pas les arguments qu'il donnait Agni se moment-là.

_Non, franchement vous-vous voyer dire à un humain "bonjour le mortel, je suis un shinigami ou un dieu de la mort-comme tu veut. Dit tu me donne ta recette du curry ou je te fauche?_

Puis après un moment d'effort inutile pour Grell qui n'avait pas réussi à faire flanchée la décision d'Agni concernant le secret de son curry, alors qu'il allez passé des yeux doux aux menaces, ils virent May-Lin débarqué en force et dérapage dans la cuisine:

- Agni, tu tombe bien! Un ami du jeune maître, voudrait que nous faisions un cocktail venant d'une des régions qu'il a visité. Tien, prend la recette, je dois allez faire le ménage avec Finnian à l'arrière du manoir...

Et elle repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- Mais quelle est donc cette recette? demanda un Agni tout en ouvrant la feuille de papier plié.

- Ah nan, pas touche! Tu me donne pas la recette de ton curry, je garde la recette du cocktail!

- Yo-anga! répondit rapidement un Agni trop content que cet être s'intéresse à autre chose que son précieux curry.

- Alors, qu'es-ce qu'il y as comme ingrédients...

Grell- "Dans un grand bol de Bardroy

Délayez l'opium chéri

Faites tiédir à la casserole

Un bon verre de pétrole...

_Hoho, je vais en mettre deux.

Quelques gouttes de ciguë

De la bave d'Undertaker

Un jeu d'échec coupé très fin

Agni- Et un peu de tabasco en grains !  
Grell- Nooon !  
Agni- Ah? Bon...

Grell- Emietter l'opium chéri

Dans un oeil de Valkyrie

Deux cuillères de purgatif

Qu'on fait bouillir à feu vif...

_Hoho, je vais en mettre trois.

Dans un petit plat tout rond

Tiédir du sang de démon

La valeur d'un grain de riz

Agni- Et un peu de mon curry!  
Grell- NON ! Sauf si évidement... Tu me donne la recette...  
Agni- Ah? Bon. Mais toujours NON!

Grell- Délayez une faux de la mort

Dans du venin de croque-mort

Pour adoucir le mélange

Jeter 3 cheveux d'archanges...

_Hoho, je vais en mettre un seul.

Décorer d'un parapluie

Moisis dans un cadavre anonyme

Tant le liquide n'attaque pas le verre

Agni- Et la tête d'un verre de terre!  
Grell- NON... OUIIIIIIIII !  
Agni- Aaah... Je savais bien qu'sa serait bon.

Agni+Grell-Ce cocktail d'opium chéri

Nous permet ce pronostic

Se soir dans ce beau manoir

Que boira Phantomhive?

DE L'OPIIIIIUM!"

*finflashback*

-Et après plus aucun souvenir!

-Mais le dite pas au prince soma si vous plaît!

-Ok-ok! Je ne dirait rien à personne si vous me dites de qui venait la recette.

-La recette?

-Bah oui, elle était bien signée, non?

-Ah oui... Elle est la!

-Mais d'ou tu l'a sort?

-Je pense que tu ne veux pas savoir, ton "âme est trop pur"...

-Oh. bon. sang... et Agni s'évanouit.

-ok, dit Ciel en la prenant avec des pincettes...

Le visage du comte devient... Très étrange...

-Quoi!? Elle vient de...

TADADADAAAAAA! FIN DU CHAPITRE2.

* * *

Agni: Au secoure! C'est une folle!

Grell: Elle m'a fait connaître une adultère! Et même pas avec Seba-chan! IL EST OU D'AILLEUR!? OU-OU-OU-OU-OU-OU!

Agni: Mais qu'es-ce que...

Grell: Si vous plais, ne commentez PAS! VOUS ALLEZ L'ENCOURAGéE A FAIRE DES COUPLES TOTALEMENT INéDIT!

...

MOUHAHAHAHAHA! Review?


End file.
